This invention relates to a device for successively inserting fixing materials such as nails, rivets and small thread screws (hereafter referred to as "rivets and the like") into a long continuous rivet-holding belt and, in particular, relates to a device for inserting successively rivets and the like into the holding holes provided in the rivet-holding belt in the specified pitch along the axial long direction of the belt after the rivets and the like are aligned vertically in series in an aligning and supplying device particularly designed.
Up to the present, the rivets and the like used in a continuous riveting machine or in a nail driver are inserted in a lengthy holding belt, and supplied by installing the rivet-holding belt in the continuous riveting machine and the like. In general, the user buys and uses the rivet-holding belt having the rivets and the like therein, but the emptied belt is disposed of after only one usage.
However, as it is uneconomical to dispose of the rivet-holding belt after only one usage, certain users reused the used rivet-holding belt. However, as there was no adequate device for reinserting new rivets and the like into the emptied belt, the user had to insert them into the belt one by one by hand. However, as this is both cumbersome and requires considerable manpower and time to insert one by one by hand, it becomes beneficial to provide a small-sized compact device enabling automatic and continuous insertion of many rivets and the like into the emptied holding belt. In light of the above drawbacks, the first object of the present invention is to provide a small and easily operated device enabling the automatic and continuous insertion of many rivets and the like into the rivet-holding belt.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a small and easily operated device having an aligning and supplying device enabling vertical alignment in series of the rivets and the like thrown into the hopper at random and accurate and sufficient supply of the aligned rivets and the like to a delivering position located before the rivet-receiving wheel.
The third object of the present invention is to provide an aligning and supplying device of the rivets and the like, enabling he rivet-receiving wheel and the aligning feeder to be driven with a single driving shaft.